The Horror!
by ShortcakeMiddy
Summary: Fully Complete! The most dreadful thing has happened to Ryuichi. Kumagoro, his lovable pink bunny, has gone..missing! OH THE HORROR! RNR!
1. Default Chapter

The Horror!!!!  
  
AN: Ok my friends and I just started reading the novels. I love them! Ryuichi-san is my favorite, him and Kumagoro-chan! After I discovered my love for the bunny lover (I'm a bunny lover as well! Bunnies will rule the world! Bwwahahah!! *achem* *returns to being 'civilized'*) I wanted to write a story about them. I couldn't think of a long story, but I think this one is short, funny, and sweet. I hope you like it too. Review if you wish, I always enjoy reviews..even if it's a flame.  
  
Oh yes before I begin. I do not own any of these characters you are about to read in this fan fiction. Hint the fiction and fan part of the sentence. I don't get why we have to say this, I think we all know that only Murakami-sama owns them. Well I'll get off of my soap box! It's too high for short little me anyway. Anywayz...Enjoy! *******************************  
  
Suichi took a deep breath and let his voice flow smoothly into the microphone. It was a long note and a hard one to hit perfectly at that. Sweat swam down his skin and his Starburst, (AN: To me it looks like the strawberry Starburst. I love Starbursts!) hair was plastered to his skin. They had been rehearsing this song all day, and it was getting tiring. It all came down to this last trail, Suichi had finally hit the note correctly and was holding it perfectly. All anyone could do as they listened was smile at the accomplishment, even Suichi. Hiro was playing the last note and Suichi was finishing up his hold. Mr. K smiled and was just about to press the 'Stop' button on the recording machine..when.....dun dun dun!  
  
A Scream came from down the hall. Suichi yelped out loud from shock and Hiro almost broke a string on his guitar, which made a HIIISSSS . Mr. K sighed and sunk his head down, and pushed the 'Stop' button. Suichi looked over at his manager with guilt in his round and bright eyes. Then the scream came again. Everyone looked in the direction it came from. The scream came to visit their ears for a third time, it was a horrible shirking scream. One of fear. One of horror. One of that can only mean the end of the world! Suichi began to panic and ran around the room frantically. Hiro stood up and put his guitar down, when the spaz ran past him he grabbed the running kid by the collar and stopped him. Suichi looked up at him with puppy eyes and tears of fright running down his cheeks.  
  
"Come-on now! Why are you crying?! Your not the one screaming..." Hiro stated and Suichi nodded and cleaned his face, giving Hiro a large grin right after. "Lets go see what the noise is all about." Suichi nodded and the small band slowly peeked their heads out the door into the hallway. The hallway was still.....too still.... Suichi and Hiro slipped out into the middle of the hallway. Hiro looked calmly as Suichi could feel his heart racing, it skipped a beat when the scream came again. Suichi clung to Hiro, screaming himself. Hiro rolled his eyes.  
  
The scream came for the last time, along with an earthquake. It felt like the floor was rumbling underneath them. Suichi tightened his hold to Hiro as Hiro tried to keep his balance.  
  
"We are gonna die!!!" Suichi cried. "YUUUUUKKKIIII!!!!!" Suichi cried some more until the frightful shaking ended. Suichi blinked and looked up, the scream had turned into whimpers of worry and panic. Suichi stood up to see someone running towards them. Suichi smiled as he knew exactly who it was.  
  
"Ryu-san!" Suichi yelled to him down the hall, waving. Ryuichi did not stop running but ran right into Suichi. He knocked the kid flat on his back, Suichi giving out a yelp of shock. Everyone else just stood back. Suichi looked up at Ryuichi, who was on top of him. Water drops fell on Suichi's face and cloths, soaking them straight through. Suichi stared at Ryuichi, who had been producing such water works. The tears ran down his face like a waterfall. Ryuichi was making little whimpers, starring pathetically at Suichi. Hiro crossed his arms.  
  
"Well now we know who was screaming their lungs out." Everyone sighed but Suichi. Seeing his idol at such a state made his chest hurt.  
  
"Ryu-san...what's wrong?" Suichi asked, a small smile on his face, hoping to lighten Ryuichi's mood. Ryuichi opened his mouth for one huge wail to exit. Ryuichi clung to Suichi, tightly, just as if he was afraid for his life.  
  
"Kumagoro......" Ryuichi squealed, sobbing more after the word. Suichi placed a hand on the back of his idol and patted him. Hiro tilted his head.  
  
"That....Pink rabbit you love to death?" Hiro asked. At tha,t Ryuichi squealed again, hugging a strangling hug to Suichi.  
  
"Kunagoro.......he's....he's.....HE'S MISSING!!!!!! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Ryuichi screamed into Suichi's shirt, and everyone stared worriedly. One of the most precious things to Ryuichi....His best friend...his companion through everything.....something he would never separate with.....was..missing...gone. 


	2. the frantic search!

The frantic search  
  
AN: Hi again! I'm back with another chapter of 'The Horror!'!! I hope you all are enjoying it thus far and enjoy it till it is done. Well see ya!  
  
**********  
  
Ryuichi sobbed and sobbed on Suichi's shoulder, on top of him, on the floor. His best friend, Kumagoro, had vanished. Ryuichi was heartbroken, just as heartbroken as when he stood in line for hours on a hot summer day...and when it was his turn....they were out of his favorite ice cream! Ryuichi wailed again and Suichi patted him on the back some more. Hiro and the others stood there, they knew the singer was obsessed with his furry little friend..but....Wow. Obsessed has a new level! Hiro looked at Ryuichi, and surprisingly it reminded him of Suichi. The times when Suichi had been blown off by Yuki..and he came to him for comfort. Now this time it was Ryuichi who had lost a loved one and needed the support.  
  
Hiro ran his fingers through his smooth hair and looked down at the sobbing singer and the comforting singer. "Well, lets go find this thing."  
  
Suichi and Ryuichi looked up at Hiro. Suichi smiled, nodded, and turned his attention to Ryuichi. "Yeah Ryu-san. I'll help you too!" The Starburst haired singer gave Ryuichi a large happy grin. Ryuichi, feeling a little assured, gently smiled back, slow tears lightly running down his face.  
  
"Really?" Ryuichi asked and Suichi, with his adorable smile, nodded. Ryuichi smiled, more tears on the edge of his eyes and threw Suichi into another strangling hug. "You're the best!" Suichi gasped as he was pulled into the air-stealing hug. As Ryuichi was so excited and held onto his friend, Suichi squirmed his arms in the air, his face turning the shade of his hair.  
  
"Oh Arigatou!!!!"  
  
"I..Can't help you....if you...kill...me...!"  
  
"You're the best!"  
  
"Let me go....!"  
  
"I am greatful!!"  
  
"I....c....c...." Suichi's body went limp in Ryuichi's arms. His head flew back and his arms touched the ground and stopped wiggling. Ryuichi blinked and loosened his hug and stared at his pink/blue/purple faced buddy.  
  
"Sui-chan?" Ryuichi asked carefully as the others around then just shook their head. Said nothing....just shook their head.  
  
******  
  
Suichi opened another door that led to anther dark room. He walked in and reached for the switch.  
  
"And Suichi said let there be light." Suichi grinned and turned on the light, and the room lit up in a flash. Suichi looked at the room in 'awwww.' "Wow...I haven't been in this room before! Wow! It's so cool!!!" Suichi ran to corner to corner and admired all the equipment. It was definitely high-tech stuff. Ryuichi staggered in, his arms hung loosely by his side. He sighed every few seconds, depression was such an awful feeling.  
  
Suichi turned and looked at Ryuichi and remembered his task. He began moving small stuff aside and looking under the larger things. Ryuichi joined him, slowly picking up something, looking, looking at the bottom of the thing he picked up as if Kumagoro was smashed under it, and then placed it back down. Ryuichi would then sigh and pick up the same object again. Then sigh placing it down. He continued his ritual for about five minutes. Suichi searched quickly, so not to completely ruin Ryuichi's faith in him on finding Kumagoro.  
  
"Hey. Ryu-san! What's all this stuff in here for? Were you in here at all today?"  
  
Ryuichi sighed again and slowly nodded looking under the same piece of equipment he looked under a million times the moment he walked in. "This is the place where they invent all the cool background music. All the sound affects that are digitalized. I was approving a new technique here earlier....and Kumagoro was with me the whole time I know it!" Ryuichi had tears on the edge of his eyes again and Suichi stopped looking at gave Ryuichi a smile. Ryuichi stomped his foot like a little kid, his face somewhat pink.  
  
"How can you smile at a time like this!? Kumagoro is missing!!!!! Wahhhhhahhhh!! Kumagoro!! I'll find you!" Ryuichi cried and Suichi dropped his head. Ryuichi ran around the room frantically, including the ceiling, calling for his pink friend. When Suichi had an idea (a shocker!)! Suichi looked up to the ceiling above him at straight at the panicked singer, who held onto the light fixture.  
  
"Hey, Ryu-chan! Check your pockets! Maybe you placed him in one of your big pockets!" Suichi looked for a reaction, and he received one instantly.  
  
Ryuichi came down from the ceiling and stood up. Ryuichi began removing his shirt. He lifted it frantically over his head and shook it out, hoping his friend would fall out and say 'Here I am!' ! No luck on the shirt, so he removed his headband and searched it throughly. Suichi stood back and watched as his idol removed his shoes and looked in each one, and then doing the same with his socks. Ryuichi stood back up and threw his feet garments on the other side of the room. He undid his belt and pulled down his zipper with a look of determination again on his face.  
  
Suichi's face went his hair shade again, and he watched with embarrassment as Ryuichi removed his pants and checked every pocket twice, then, like a mat, he shook it out. With no bunny companion hopping out, Ryuichi had tears running down his cheeks again as he got on his hands and knees and searched his scattered cloths again. Suichi just stared at Ryuichi, his idol, in boxers! (AN: Dude I ain't satisfied Ryuichi! I want more! Wahhooo!)  
  
Ryuichi stood up, only his boxers on, and kicked his dead cloths away from him.  
  
"Kumagoro is not in there....." With s sniff, he cleared his eyes with an arm and then brushed his arm against his boxers. Ryuichi then looked down at his arm and his boxers.  
  
Suichi almost fainted at what he saw next. Ryuichi was holding his boxers with his thumb by the stretchy waistband and pulling it away from his body, calling into his boxers.  
  
"Kumagoro are you in there!!!?? Kumagoro!!!" Ryuichi yelled in his boxers and Suichi's face went redder then red, I mean, if he was any redder he could go to a garden show as Japan's largest strawberry!  
  
Ryuichi continued to call for his bunny friend in his boxers. "Why don't you answer me, Kumagoro?! Fine if your gonna be this way, I'll come and get you!" Ryuichi yelled and Suichi fell against the wall. Ryuichi began pulling down his boxers, in idea to go and look for his companion. (AN: OH YEAH! That's what I'm talking about!") Suichi screamed and tackled his idol before he could remove his last garment.  
  
"No no no!!! I believe you didn't place him there! I know you didn't! Stop this madness and put you cloths back on!" Suichi yelled and blindly, like a zombie, Ryuichi stood up and so did Suichi. (An: Gee Suichi..ruin all my fun!) Ryuichi looked around the room one last time, pulling his boxers back up. Suichi leaned against the wall, his heart racing.  
  
Ryuichi pulled his boxers away from his body again by the waist band, "Last chance Kumagoro! If your in there come out!" (AN: Yes! There has to be the 'last peek'!) Suichi's face went red again.  
  
"I'm sure he is NOT in there!" Suichi yelled and Ryuichi released his boxers once again, it snapped against his skin. He cringed a bit from the slight pain.  
  
"Ok..Sui-chan" Ryuichi picked up his cloths and put them on again, one by one. Ryuichi checked each piece of cloths before putting them back on. Finally Ryuichi was dressed again. Suichi stood by him and walked to the door. Ryuichi followed close behind. When the door swung open, Hiro standing in front of them.  
  
"Oh hey. There you are! What's going on in here? Find Kuma-bunny?" He asked and Suichi shook his head. "Are you ok, Suichi?" Suichi looked at him, "Suichi, your face is all red. Do you need to see the nurse? Suichi shook his head.  
  
"N..No I'm fine! B..but Hiro...I shall warn you..it is going to be a long day. So we need to find Kumagoro soon." Suichi looked at Hiro and Hiro nodded in response.  
  
Suichi felt his shirt being tugged at, he turned his head to see Ryuichi feeling is shirt, inside and out. Suichi's face went back to strawberry red as the other singer put his hands in Suichi's shirt with that determined look again.  
  
"Sui-chan. You didn't hide Kumagoro in here did you?" Ryuchi asked as he searched all in Strawberry's shirt. Hiro just watched as his friend got searched. Suichi squealed a couple of times.  
  
"No! Kumagoro is not there! I do not have him! Hiro we have to find Kumagoro! ASAP!"  
  
"Kumagoro not there? Then did you hide him in here?"  
  
"GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Kumagoro!!!!!!"  
  
"Ryu-san! G..Get your hands...outta there!"  
  
"Kumagoro!! Come here little buddy!"  
  
"Ryu-san!!!! GAHHH!"  
  
***********  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. And the search is on. Where is Kumagoro...? Hmmm.....I asked some random people and this is what they thought. (I don't want to embarrass them so I labeled their ideas with letters!) (A) uhh..I dun know..you already ruined my pocket idea. (AN: Sorry!)  
  
(B) In Ryuichi's bedroom! Kumagoro has a girlfriend and asked for some 'alone time' (AN: What have you been smokin'?!)  
  
(C) In someone's hat! (AN: A magician! Wow! I love magic!)  
  
(D) In a rabbit hole? (AN: oh how original)  
  
(E) In a ...Lunch box....! (AN: Well...now..we can see where your mind was at the time! I asked you!)  
  
(F) In a studio ...he's recording his smash hit! (AN: What smash hit? Peter Cotton tale?)  
  
Well ok that's all I got and NONE of you are EVEN close!!!!!  
  
Stay in touch to find out! Jan ne! 


	3. Kitchen

The Kitchen  
  
AN: Hello all once again! Man I'm having fun writing this story! It's my first comedy so be easy on me. I have a statement to say!  
  
Dear Kyokoto, (a reviewer on Fanfiction.net)  
Actually this story has been out! I joined Media Miner awhile back and started this story. Then I had to get rid of my account, stupid computer! This week I decided to rewrite it. There on fanfiction.net because I just joined it as well. The same chapters are posted again on Media miner along with two of my other stories. "I am Who I am" (I retyped this one too! It's an Inu-Yasha fic) And "Tragedy will find you"(one I just started. An original story). So as you can see...it's not a take off. If you like to continue, I'm more then happy to have you as a reader. I'll look for your story and read it now that I know it's there! ^^ love ta chat with ya Ja ne.  
  
Wow, that turned out like a letter! O.o' Well to those that, that doesn't concern or if you noticed this story plot similar to another fan fic, I hope I cleared things up and Enjoy! Enjoy all you readers!  
  
**********  
  
Hiro, Suichi, and Ryuichi all were walking down the hall. Hiro was in the front of the line, his hands in his pockets and his eyes searching as they walked, looking for the ball of fluff. He had a smile on his face. He couldn't help but smile at what happened not too long ago. The vision of Ryuchi searching Suichi's cloths for his bunny friend was all too funny. The memory was not only sticking in Hiro's mind, but for a certain Starburst haired and red faced singer, the memory was a nightmare. Suichi was hugging himself, making sure his cloths would not be taken from his skin again. He was so embarrassed, he sniffed at times and had his eyes faced to the ground. He examined all the carpet and the dirt that was sitting contently on it, until someone comes to vacuum it away. He sighed and, with caution, looked behind him at his idol, Ryuichi. Ryuichi was walking slowly, his arms slump over him.  
  
Suichi looked at Hiro, "Where are we off to?" Hiro did not stop walking and turned his head to face the strawberry head singer behind him.  
  
"Kitchen. Ryuichi did have lunch two hours ago." Suichi nodded at this response. Hiro smiled again at his red faced friend and turned back around, leading them to the kitchen. Suichi looked back down at the ground and thought.  
  
He thought of what Ryuichi would do in a kitchen to make his lunch, where he normally sets down Kumagoro, and then the last room's incedent refreshed itself in his mind. Ryuichi removing his cloths so dumbly and then searching Suichi's cloths as if it was nothing! Suichi's face turned red again and he thought of what Ryuichi could do in the kitchen. All the tools....sharp objects...what if Ryuichi had another spaz attack out of frustration!!!??? Suichi gulped and held onto his jacket and stayed silent. Ryuichi sighed a lot before they reached the kitchen.  
  
Hiro opened the door to the kitchen, it was a swinging door, so when he pushed it far enough back it locked in place. He walked in and headed toward a side of the enormous room. Suichi followed right after, his heart racing on his earlier thoughts. Ryuichi, casually walked in and walked to the island that laid in the center of the room. Suichi looked around to find a place to start looking. He peered over at Ryuichi, he was opening drawers that were in the island. Suichi noticed the look of determination on Ryuichi's face again and a chill went down his spine. Every time that look was plastered on his face, something was running through his mind, and that was bad. Suichi watched him carefully and his heart stopped totally for a few seconds as he saw Ryuichi pull out a large cutting knife from the knife drawer. Suichi backed up against the wall....did I mention FAR away from Ryuichi? Ryuchi stared blankly at the knife in his hand, then he looked over at Suichi, whose face had gone pale with fright. Now, the only thought going through Suichi's mind was 'Yuki'. Ryuichi tilted his head at Suichi, then back at the knife.  
  
"This is the knife Kumagoro used to cut his carrot! I always have to watch him, so he wont hurt his paw" Ryuchi put the knife away slowly, as if that was the last thing of Kumagoro and his memories.  
  
Suichi sighed with relief that Ryuichi wasn't going to do anything crazy with it. After he caught his breath and hear beat, his face returned normal again. He looked at Ryuchi, and his eyes softened at the sight. His idol, the one who made him want to be what he was today....looked so sad. So depressed. So alone. Suichi found himself able to resemble the feeling. All those times Yuki hurt him and he ran to Hiro for comfort. Hiro, a close friend till the end. Ryuchi, came running to him though, not Hiro, not K, and not Tohma....to him. Suichi got the determination look in his own eyes, he had to help Ryuichi, he came all the way to him. He couldn't let him down! No! Suichi refused to give up! He stood proud. (AN: when I wrote this I pictured that cute triumphant pose with the huge wave behind them) Hiro looked over at Suichi, sighed, and turned away. He knew that the candy haired kid was hopeless at times. It was better just to let him be....alone..in his own insanity.  
  
Suichi looked to a corner that had not been checked out yet. With fire in his eyes, he walked toughly over to it. In the corner was a bunch of pots and pans that were stacked up according to size. Suichi stood before the mountain he must defeat....and defeat it he shall! He rolled up his sleeves and began looking around all the pots and pans. But nothing could prepare him for what he was about to see... Not the emotional torture caused by Yuki or Ask.... Not all the teasing he had endured over the years... And Defiantly not the stuff he had to put up with his sister! It was big..it was ugly....it had beady eyes...it had wings.....it....was crawling on Suichi's hand!!! Suichi let out a scream of horror!  
  
"BUUUUGGGGG!!!!" He shook his hand frantically, and the critter went flying across the room. Suichi stood up and ran to the nearest sink to decontaminate his hand. He was breathing hard and once again...red from the scare. Hiro walked over to the pots and examined where Suichi found the bug.  
  
"Oh..somone didn't wash this pot al the way...it attracted the insect." Hiro stood up with the dirty pot and put in the sink next to Suichi. Suichi looked at it with disgust. A ..bug had been walking on it...he was positive that he would never ever.. ever... ever... ever, use that pot as long as he lived!  
  
Hiro walked over to where the bug was, in a corner of the room, still... Hiro examined it with 'aww' he mentally was telling himself the breed of the insect and all of its characteristics. Ryuchi, curious at what Suichi saw walked over to Hiro and peered at the insect. His eyes widened and his face went pale. His body started shaking and his hand reached over for a large pot. Hiro took no notice of Ryuichi's actions until...  
  
"Cockroach!!!!!" Ryuichi yelled and swung the pot at the critter. Hiro yelped and jumped backwards, landing on his rear. Ryuichi missed the cockroach and it scattered across the room. Ryuichi followed it swinging the pot at it, hitting the floor with a bang, missing the bug. Suichi turned off the water and dodged Ryuichi a couple of times, not wanting to get hit with it.  
  
"Cockroach! You shall die!!! Eww! Your so disgusting!!!" Ryuchi yelled a war cry at the critter and Suichi hid behind Hiro, who he had ran over to. Hiro nudged his head in the direction of the door, Suichi nodded. They stood up together, Suichi behind Hiro of course, and they scooted sideways to the door. Ryuchi still chased the terrified bug across the room.  
  
"What have you done with Kumagoro!!???"  
  
Hiro and Suichi slunkout of the door and shut the sliding door behind him. Hio stood and ran his fingers through his hair and then crossed his arms. Suichi leaned against the wall, huffing from fear.  
  
"Wow... Ryuichi can be scary, eh, Suichi?"  
  
"You have no idea! We got to stop this madness... Oh I know! Hiro give me your cell. I left mine at home again!"  
  
Hiro, handed Suichi his cell. Suichi turned it on and dialed a number.  
  
"Yuuuki!!!! Hi!!!!" The little bundle of energy shouted. "Yeah..Can you do us a favor? Wha-? I know your busy..but..it's an emergency! Really you will!? Great..Here is what I need you to do...."  
  
*****  
  
Ryuichi still was chasing the critter around when he stopped and took a breather. He put the pot over his shoulder and his other hand on his hip. Sweat dripped down him and he did nothing to remove it. When he was ready to continue his smashing and bashing of the icky buggy..he noticed it had vanished. He looked around..but it was..nowhere to be seen! Ryuichi scratched his head and started to walk around with a slyness to him. The bug hunt.......was ON!  
  
He looked all over....in the cabinets...floor...corners....under his shoes....in his hair....but no luck. Then he heard a scratching sound. It was loud like it was coming from the wall. He held the pot in both hands and gulped. It was coming from the door, so that's where he went. The sound was loud and it came from just outside the door.  
  
He thought of what it could be..it sounded huge!!! Just HUGE!! What if it was the King..or or...QUEEN of cockroaches..seeking revenge on poor him for trying to smash their servant?! What if it had dinner plans for him? Ryuichi's knees began to shake. Then he realized that he was the one armed with the pot. He could smash the King or Queen cockroach before they could smash him.  
  
The door began to creek open and Ryuichi held his breath. The door creaked open. Ryuichi held out the pot, squeezed his eyes shut in fear, and let his courage fly out as the door flew open.  
  
"I got you cockroach!!!!!" He held and swung the mighty weapon as hard as he could, like a bat hitting a ball. A bang and a crack and a cry of pain rang through the room. Ryuichi opened his eyes and looked behind the pot.  
  
Suichi was holding his nose, blood dripping down from his fingers. Muffuled words came out of him. Ryuchi blinked and stared.  
  
"Oops"  
  
*******  
  
Well that's the end of that chapter! I love writing this story over again. I'm adding a lot more things to it then in my first copy. I hope you all liked it. Review please! I love reviews! 


	4. Yuki's surprise everyon else's demise

Yuki's surprise, everyone else's demise  
  
AN: Wow I'm getting through this story pretty fast! I'm almost done..well..I might continue it on longer. If not this might be the second to last chapter. Let me know what you think.  
  
Well the bunny hunt is still on, but Suichi asked Yuki to do a favor and here, we found out what that was. Enjoy!  
  
*******  
  
Hiro and Ryuichi sat in chairs across from the nurse's bed, where Suichi sat. The nurse was quickly examining his red, crooked nose. She shook her head.  
  
"My my my....you really banged yourself up!" She placed her forefinger and her index finger on both sides of Suichi's nose. Suichi sniffled, scared of what she might do. The nurse gave him a little smile.  
  
"Now..no singing for a while! Not like you'd feel like it anyway!" Her fingers jerked on his nose and his nose bone cracked back in place. Suichi let out a howl. Not a howl..more like a highschool girl scream. Yeah..that..suits him better! Hiro plugged his ears and Ryuichi hid under his chair, hands over his head.  
  
"Sui-chan can scream..." Ryuichi sniffled. Hiro nodded. They both looked at their colorful haired friend after the nurse moved out of the way. Hiro started laughing. Suichi had on a HUGE metal nose brace and a 'I'll hurt you cuz I'm tough' look on his face. Hiro couldn't help but laugh a bit. Ryuichi stared and did nothing, but stayed under his chair, afraid of Suichi's glare.  
  
"Now remember Suichi. No singing until that nose is better. I doubt you'll want to with the way you'll be feeling for a couple of days. "The nurse smiled friendly at him. Then she shot a stare at Hiro and he stopped laughing. Ryuichi cautiously came out from hiding and slowly...ever so slowly....approached Suichi. He remained on his knees and looked up at the brace face...(AN: literally! Ahaha aww..poor Suichi.)  
  
"Sorry Suichi......I thought you were cockroach." Ryuichi sighed and Suichi shivered at the reminding of the overgrown bug. Suichi put on a huge grin, which looked kinda finny with his mettle nose.  
  
"Well, at least this way I can stay home Yukie for a few weeks." Suichi stretched his arms in the air, the thought of spending weeks with Yuki....ahhhh...what a relaxing thought. It almost made the pain in his nose go away. He looked over at Ryuichi, who was giving a puppy pity face. Well..ALMOST go away.  
  
Before long the three of them were out of the nurse's office and walking down the hallway again, in the opposite direction from the kitchen. Suichi was sure he would never step foot in there with Ryuichi ever again... Hiro was sure that after seeing an insect in the kitchen, he was gonna pack his own lunch for now on...and Ryuichi was sure he was gonna have nightmares on how the evil cockroach king or queen were torturing his poor Kumagoro.  
  
"......"  
  
"......"  
  
"Kumagoro!!!!!!"  
  
Ryuichi turned around and went dashing in the opposite direction...back to the kitchen.  
  
"I'll save you from the cockroaches!!!" Suichi and Hiro stared at him as the bunny lover ran like a spaz. Hiro was the first one to chase after him, Suichi...following....a dozen steps behind, too nervous to go in the kitchen again.  
  
Ryuichi went to the kitchen's sliding doors, then, like a bull, charged at them with full force. He slid into the kitchen, on his stomach, across the floor, the determination look once again plastered on his face. He slid and grabbed onto a pair of legs . The owner of the legs let out a yelp as they fell to the ground.  
  
"Got you evil Buggie fiend!" Ryuichi felt that he had caught his enemy, but soon his world went black and....tasty.  
  
Hiro and Suichi entered the kitchen a few seconds after the crash was heard. They stood, amazed, at the sight. A man in a business suit was on the ground, his back facing them. His body structure suggested pain in the rear end and a bit of irritation. Ryuichi on the other hand, was under this man, a plate on his head with noddles and broth all over the floor and him.  
  
"Ryu-san?" Suichi said, his voice sounding a tad like anyone would if you held your nose. Ryuichi responded immediately and turned his head slightly towards them, his hand coming up to the plate and lifting it a bit above his head, grinning. Noodles stuck to his face and he was drenched in broth.  
  
"Good day Sui-chan! I caught the thief of Kumagoro! Meet giant, evil, but- ugly, Queen Cockroach." Ryuichi pointed to the thing on his back. Suichi and Hiro sighed and shook their heads. Ryuichi got a glimpse of his prey for the first time and gulped. "Ooops...."  
  
Mr. K sat there and stared, his glasses covered in the noodles liquid.  
  
"S...s...sorry Mr. K-boss man." Ryuichi gave him a giddy smile. Mr. K took his plate from Ryuichi's head and stood up, his back popping like popcorn. He turned to look at the three.  
  
"I can't even have my lunch when one stuffed animal is missing. Even a little girl who lost her favorite doll, wouldn't be this big of a trouble maker..or spazer." He grunted and Suichi nodded. "Find that bunny....I'll get a Custodian, and...clean up Ryuichi." Mr. K went over to the sink and began to wash his dirty glasses. Suichi and Hiro walked over to the fallen Ryuichi and grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet.  
  
They heard a clicking sound and all three looked at Mr. K. He was holding his gun and pointed it at Suichi, a crazy man look in his eyes.  
  
"Find that rabbit!"  
  
Suichi and Hiro gulped and walked Ryuichi to the bathroom next to the kitchen.  
  
***** in the bathroom, by the sink****  
  
Noodles all over the floor from what they peeled off of Ryuichi. A wet clean shirt hung over another sink. A sound of gargling rang through the bathroom. Hiro held Ryuichi's head in the sink as the facet poured cold water on his head. Suichi did his best to scrub out the rest of the noodles and the broth. Ryuichi didn't like this and struggled a bit, but Hiro held his head in the sink tightly, and Suichi's fingers moved like lightening.  
  
Not long after...like an hour of hair washing...Ryuichi was sitting on the floor, his back up against the wall, under the hand dryer. The warm air blew on his head, drying it slowly. When the time was up and the dryer stopped, Suichi would bang on the start button until it turned on again. Ryuichi whimpered a bit. Suichi bent down in front of his idol and looked at him. "Don't worry Ryu-san. We'll find Kumagoro."  
  
"The only place we haven't really searched is the hallway that runs between our recording room and Ryuichi's extra, "play time" room. You know the one where he keeps all his toys and costumes..." Hiro stated, looking straight ahead as he leaned on the wall next to the blow dryer. Suichi nodded.  
  
******  
  
A few more minutes and a couple bangs later, Ryuchi's hair was dry enough. The three, once again, set out to the hallways. They decided to start at Ryuichi's room and work their way to Bad Luck's room. Suichi pictured the structure of the area they were heading towards. The only thing that was between these two rooms was a bathroom, nothing more. Suichi wondered where Kumagoro could be if not in Ryuichi's room..Could Ryuichi really have lost Kumagoro?  
  
Ryuichi had left his room unlocked..again. The three walked into the room and flicked on the lights. The room was a large size and from wall to wall was covered in toyish things. There were posters, karaoke machine, Cd's, remote control toys of all sorts, and a huge, Yuki-life size, Kumagoro doll. Suich looked at all this in 'OoOooOOooOo' and Hiro scratched his head and began moving things around. He pushed aside so large pillows that sat in a corner.  
  
"NOOO!!!"  
  
Hiro jumped and doged the jump attack done by Ryuichi as he can flying across the room. Ryuichi snatched his pillow out of Hiro's hands and landed on the floor with a crash. He then hugged his pillow close to him and curled up in a ball. The other two just stared at him.  
  
"My pillow! Mine! I got it singed by Tohma-san!" Ryuich yelled and took a hanky that sat on the floor and tried to wipe his pillow off like it had become dirty.  
  
"Dude..you see Tohma everyday. He's in your BAND..and your..wow...dude....that's scary." Hiro said as he crossed his arms and turned to look somewhere else. Ryuichi gasped as he watched Hiro.  
  
"AHHH!!!! No touch no touch!!" Ryuichi went running at Hiro and started hitting him with his pillow.  
  
"OwOw...Okok!!! Dude...what happened to not..ow..harming the ow! Pillow?" Hiro said in between hits. Suichi stood in a corner and watched his idol beat up his best friend. Even though it was an amusing sight, he knew he had to stop Ryuichi somehow...  
  
BANG  
  
Suichi turned his head and his thoughts of helping Hiro from rampaging Ryuuchi vanished.  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
Suichi jumped and hugged his lover, who was standing in the doorway, a small thing in his hand. Yuki rolled his eyes at all this.  
  
"I didn't even have to ask where you were. I could hear you and this commotion in the parking lot. Yeah, and your dessert for today is cream pie. I saw a cart full of them heading to the kitchen on the way up. .....What the hell happened to your nose?" Yuki stated bluntly and Suichi tilted his head, apologetically.  
  
"Uhhhh....you see...uhh....I broke it....Oh! Did you get what I asked of you?" Suichi stammered, and noticed that his lover's eyes were not on him, but the beating that Hiro was getting by Ryuichi. "Heh. Well, you weren't exaggerating on the phone were ya'? Yeah yeah..I got what you wanted right here....couldn't find one of the same color..but..." Yuki said and handed Suichi what was in his hands. Suichi smiled and walked over to Ryuichi.  
  
"Ryu-san! Come meet a new friend!" Suichi yelled and Ryuichi stopped hitting Hiro and looked over at the candy haired boy. Ryuichi walked over to Suichi and stared at what was in his hands.  
  
"We want you to hold onto this, until we can find Kumagoro." Suichi said as he pushed the bunny that was identical to Kumagoro, except only blue. "His name's..uhh....N...Nunamoro!" Suichi said the first thing that came to his mind. He felt a bit stupid..but..if it would make Ryuichi content until Kumagoro was found, it was good enough.  
  
Ryuich stared dazedly at it.  
  
"A ..blue...bunny...?" Ryuichi said as his eyes began to water. "Blue bunnies are the pink bunnies sworn enemies!!!!" Suichi gulped at the sight of Ryuichi grabbing the blue bunny and banging it on the floor.  
  
"Hey, hey! I spent my own money on that thing!" Yuki shouted and walked up to Ryuichi and grabbed the Nunamoro out of his hands. Yuki stomped out the room and started walking down the hallway.  
  
"He takes the side of a blue bunny?" Ryuichi said. He stood up and ran out of the room, Suichi and a somewhat limping Hiro following right after.  
  
Yuki stomped quickly down the hallway, only the thoughts of how stupid and ridiculous the people can be here are going through his mind.  
  
"Yuki!!!! Duck!!!" Suichi yelled and Yuki turned around to see Ryuchi pouncing towards him, his cigarette fell out of his mouth. "Holy.....Wahh!" Yuki clung to the side of the wall as Ryuchi missed his target and slid face first on the floor.  
  
***  
  
A cook came out of the elevator, pushing a cart of pies to the kitchen, humming.  
  
***  
  
Ryuichi yelped as the rug burned him.  
  
***  
  
The cook turned his head and let out a yelp. Ryuchi slid right into the cart of pies, the cook dodging the singer. The cart fell on top of him and all the yummy looking pies fell to the ground, covering Ryuichi.  
  
Hiro and Suichi ran alongside Yuki and the cook.  
  
"Aw man! And right after we finished washing his hair too!" Hiro wined. Suichi smiled weakly and patted his friend on the shoulder, then let out a yelp. There was something dripping from the back of his neck. It was slimy and icky...Suichi's face went pale as he felt the back of his neck.  
  
"Ewwwww....." Suichi made a face then laughed hen a pie crust was smashed against Hiro's face, the filling dripping off his face onto his cloths.  
  
"Oh! Cream filling!" Suichi smiled and wiped a finger across Hiro's shirt and then put it into his mouth. "Yummy" He stuck out his tounge childishly. "Ohh..Yuki....." Suichi looked over at Yuki and noticed he wasn't there. He heard some shouts and looked over where Ryuichi and the pie cart was.  
  
Yuki was covered in the pie filling from head to toe and was towering over Ryuichi, who was just as messy.  
  
"This is expensive leather you dope...and you just threw this cream t me?! You ...I'm gonna kill you....!" Yuki started throwing pies at Ryuichi, smothering the cream in his face. Yuki took his foot and stomped it on Ryuichi as he coward a bit. Yuki pulls the blue bunny from the ground and shoves it into Ryuichi's face.  
  
"What's with you and this bunny, huh? I spend my own money just so you'd chill for a bit then you skrew up my leather...you..you...."  
  
"Blue...bunny....evil...." Ryuichi cut off Yuki. He growled a bit and stood up. He shoved the bunny back into Yuki's arms and backed up to the wall. His hand touched a case on the wall....the fire alarm..and next to it..the fire hose.  
  
Ryuichi looked up at the people before him his hands behind his back,  
  
"Long live the pink bunnies...."  
  
Everyone else went...GULP!!!!  
  
*****  
  
That's the end of that chapter. Ok folks just one more and this story is over! Thankx to all that have read and enjoyed. But questions still remain...  
  
Where is Kumagoro..? Who will win...Blue or Pink bunnies...? Is K really the Queen of cockroaches and is hiding Kumagoro somewhere in the land of cockroaches!!!!???????  
  
Wait to find out.....  
  
Ja ne 


	5. FOUND!

Kumagoro was WHERE?!!!  
  
AN: Yays! Last chapter of The Horror ! Oh this story was so much fun to do, but I'm kind of depressed now that it is going to be over. This will be my first complete, COMPLETE comody fanfic I have ever written. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have.  
  
One last thing before I begin the story..I received some more ideas on where Kumagoro was, and for those that do not read the reviews or are reading this for the first time..here they are! (With my own personal comments..^^v peace!)  
  
Angrybee suggested that Kumagoro went back packing across Europe...wow...I envy the bunny right now...That's not where he is, but if he does decide to disappear there..I want him to take me...  
  
Hioki said that Mr. K turned Kumagoro into cheese.....behold the power of..pink bunny cheese...I wonder if its good with crackers....but no..I like Kumagoro the way he is...cute and furry...  
  
BrokenAngelYue gave me many different thoughts and these are the ones that I liked the best..aka the ones I came up with a comeback on... 1)the last place he left him-I like your common sense! Rock on! 2)the last place they look-that is very true because the moment they find him, they'll stop looking for him..so yes, technically it is the LAST place they look. Tehehe...  
  
Ok that's all for this session..on to the last chapter of The Horror  
  
Enjoy my lovers! ************************  
  
The group stood...still...silent...not to set off the beast's temper any more. But the crazy pink bunny lover beast had other plans. His hand reached behind him and rested on a red box that was in the wall. His fingers found the switch and he wrapped his fingers around it. His eyes glared at the blue bunny called, Nunamoro...his enemy...and smirked. His hand pulled up and he locked the switch in an upright position. It clicked in place and a loud ring rung through the hallways. Suichi squinted his eyes and he covered his ears from the horrible alarm sound. They heard quick footsteps from people who believed it could be a real emergency..and it was as real as any emergency could get.  
  
Ryuichi put his hand on his cheek and faked a small gasp.  
  
"Oh no there is a fire!" He turned around and opened the small protruding box beside the fire alarm, everyone else covered their own ears, though it did no good to block the sound off. Suichi's eyes went wide as he saw Ryuichi turn around, a tough angry look on his face, the green fire hose in his hands, pointed directly at THEM! Ryuichi held the hose in one hand and put the other one behind him.  
  
"Well, better put the evil flames out, right?" The hand behind his back turned the screw counter clock wise, then held onto the hose with both hands. "Bwwahahaha! Sayonara, blue bunny and blue bunny allies!" Ryuichi laughed as the water poured out from the house and onto the people that stood in front of him.  
  
They all squirmed as they got sprayed with the water, when they stood up, it was ever man for themselves. They ran across the wet floor, slipping, getting up, running for their lives again. Suichi ran in the center of Mr. K, who had ran out of the recording room at the sound of the alarm, and his beloved Yuki. His knees moving high, running as fast as his legs will carry him. But, of course, Ryuichi wont let his enemies escape him that easily..not after they took the side of the Blue bunny, who he was sure joined forces with the Cockroaches in order to steal Kumagoro!!!!  
  
Ryuichi ran after them, he laughed and placed his thumb in the center of the mouth of the hose so a forceful spray would hit them. First he followed Hiro..the defiler of his signatured belongings... he will not get away.  
  
Hiro slipped and slid across the floor that Ryuichi happily made wet. He heard Ryuichi, he was not far behind him, and he felt water hitting the back of his neck. Like he wasn't drenched already. He had to find away to get out of Ryuichi's view....he looked to the ground. He had been running in circles along two always, the floor was plenty wet and slippery. And that would be his ticket to freedom! As he turned a corner, he slid into the room that was right there. Lucky for him, the door was left open in the commotion and he was able to hide in the dark doorway. He heard Ryuichi taking the corner, the water sound sending shivers down his spine. Hiro threw a leg out of the doorway just in time for Ryuichi's toe to get caught on it. Ruichi let out a loud yelp as he went flying forward on his stomach once again. When Ryuichi fell Hiro got up and slammed the door closed and locked it good and tight.  
  
He was safe...now if Ryuichi got distracted with something else he could sneak out and look for the friendly good pink bunny.  
  
Ryuichi sliding stopped, he still held the hose in his hand and water poured out of it, making a puddle under him. Now he was just as wet as everyone else, soaked from head to toe. He lifted his head a bit, in search for his prey, when he found that he was no where to be seen, Ryuichi laid his head down and pouted at himself. He had let his target escape.  
  
Suichi, Mr. K, and Yuki ran down a hallway.  
  
"You guys I don't think he's chasing us anymore!" Suichi yelled and they all stopped by a corner of an intersection of hallways and looked behind them. All three of them were relieved that the young crazy man had stopped chasing them. They took this time to catch their breath.  
  
Ryuichi heard panting and looked up from his spot on the floor. And there, just in front of him, as if the Kumagoro God had blessed him this day. Stood three of the Blue bunny enemies.... He stood up quietly and walked towards them, trying not to get their attention just yet. When he was halfway to them, the floor creaked. Like this...CRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (AN SOUND EFFECTS....Ooo..OOOO)  
  
Ryuichi stopped in his tracks and looked at his targets, they were starring right at him!  
  
"Ahhhhh....pooh..." Suichi said and scratched his head. Yuki rolled his eyes and stared a death stare at Ryuichi.  
  
"If he gets me any more wet....I'l..."  
  
"You can't get us Ryuichi!!! We won!!!! Wahahaha!!" K yelled on the top of his lungs. Suichi and Yuki both gasped and backed away from K. He was challenging Ryuichi to try and get them.  
  
"K! What the hell!? What are you doing!?" Yuki shouted at him.  
  
"Shut up and stay put..." K snapped back at him. Yuki was taken back and waited behind the two, Nunamoro in his hands.  
  
Ryuichi growled and accepted the challange and charged at the three. "NOO! Long live pink bunnies!" Ryuichi ran and then felt a tug on his arm. He stopped he looked at the hose, it was stretched as it was going to be. It wasn't long enough to take another step. Ryuichi held the hose and pointed it at the three and tried to get them wet with his water of punishment. Alas...he was two steps too far back..the water barley reached their feet. Ryuichi sighed in defeat.  
  
K stood with his arms crossed and looked pleased at him. He turned around.  
  
"What do you think of thaAA...uhhh....huh?" K began and then stopped in the middle of his sentence at the sight of Suichi crying and wailing in fright. Suichi clung to Yuki's body for dear life, tears running down his face. Yuki stood there calmly a drenched, no longer lit cigarette in his mouth.  
  
"Y..Y..Yuki....iiiii..." Suichi whimpered and Yuki patted his head for some reassurance.  
  
Ryuichi dropped the hose, he was defeated, he fell to his knees. When a light caught his eye. His eyes looked over to the wall and he saw a god! He still had a chance to take revenge on the Blue bunnies and the Cockroaches..!  
  
Ryuichi stood up and stared angrily at what was held in Yuki's arms alongside the quivering Suichi. He walked sideways to the wall.  
  
"Ryuichi..what are you doing?" K asked as he watched his former singer walk to the wall. Ryuichi just smirked and picked up the running hose and smashed into the glass that covered the item that would bring him victory! The glass shattered and fell to the ground along with the hose. The three other men stood amazed at Ryuichi's brave and continuous actions. Ryuichi grabbed the red fire extinguisher from the glass box that held it. He held onto the heavy red part with one hand, tucking it under him and his hand on the hose part, ready to fire.  
  
"Holly Sh-"  
  
"RUN!!!" Suichi cut off Yuki and darted away from the scene. K and Yuki easily catching up to him. Ryuichi laughed and charged at them turning the extinguisher on when he got close enough to them. He hit the back of Suichi's legs, Suichi screamed and slipped once again. His small fragile fingers caught onto the shirt tale of Yuki and Yuki fell on his rear end next to Suichi. Ryuichi ran real close and squirted all three with the fun white mess of the extinguisher. K slipped and slid on his feet, his boots becoming very hard to stand in................ he fell.  
  
With all three on the ground Ryuichi sprayed them and they struggled to get back to their feet. Yuki was the first one to slide half way down the already wet hallway then get on his feet. Suichi was next, because Yuki helped him up. The two began to run. K saw them going away from him.  
  
"Hey Hey!" He sat back down on his tush and used his arms to move him across the floor. If he couldn't get up, he would slide...do do do do do ....Butt surfing! He slid on the wet and white floor to catch up to them, when we was close enough he jumped to his feet and ran along side them. Ryuichi not far behind with a full extinguisher ready to fire.  
  
"K-Sama! Is Ryuichi like this every time he can't find Kumagoro?" Suichi asked as the three ran.  
  
"Hell no! This is nothing! You should see him on a Pixie stick sugar high! Now THAT'S scary!" K answered. Suichi made a mental note not to ever experience Ryuichi on a sugar high as long as he lived. As they ran Suichi tried to get some of the wet foam out of his hair, but it did no good, it only smeared and covered more hair. No his hair felt hard, like when you get bubble soap in your hair. (AN: ok am I the only one that did that?)  
  
The fire alarm had stopped and the three victims were thanking their lucky stars for that, now they just had to get Ryuichi off their backs. Suichi's tummy growled.  
  
"I know!" Suichi said and he stopped running and looked at the charging Ryuichi.  
  
"Hey Ryu-san! There's Free soft served ice cream today!" Suichi yelled and Ryuichi stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Really?" Ryuichi asked.  
  
"There is?" K asked. Suichi gave him a glance that said, 'you better go find some...' Ryuichi dropped the extinguisher and jumped up and down like a little kid.  
  
"Really? Where Where?!!" He shouted and Suichi, with open, sticky, white arms, approached Ryuichi.  
  
"Fallow K-Sama. He knows where it's at!" Suichi told him. Ryuichi danced happily over to K and K sweat dropped, gave a death glare to Suichi as he tapped his gun with his fingers, making sure Suichi could see it. He then looked at the exited Ryuchi and smiled.  
  
"Why of course, Ryuichi..it's..uhh..right this way." K led Ryuichi down the hallway, neither one of them having any idea where they are heading.  
  
Suichi sighed in relief and grabbed Yuki by the hand.  
  
"Come on, now's our chance to really look for Kumagoro without any real distractions."  
  
"Riiiggghhht... and your dragging me into this because?"  
  
"Well you already look the part. Let's just finish the job...but first...."  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"I need to pee..like bad!"  
  
"......."  
  
Yuki stared at Suichi as Suichi began to do a little dance in front of him.  
  
"Go then, dork!" Yuki shouted and Suichi ran to the only bathroom on the level, the one between Ryuichi's extra room and the recording room. Yuki waited by the entrance of the public bathroom, a bit annoyed. He told Suichi to hurry up.  
  
Suichi first went to the sink and turned on the sink and cupped some water in his hand. The running water made him have to go more so his legs began to twitch and his rear end did a small jig in the air. He dumped the water from his hands to his hair to get some of the stickiness out. Now...really, REALLY having to go to the bathroom, Suichi ran into the fist open stall, well the first one he came to considering he was the only one in there. Here, al the urinals had small stalls around them for the more 'fragile' and 'modest' artists.  
  
Suichi turned around and undid his zipper as his other hand locked the door. He turned back around ready to pull down his pants when something....was there.....  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Yuki heard the scream of his lover and the cigarette he had fell out of his mouth. He quickly stomped it out on the ground, then ran into the bathroom. He found Suichi outside the stall up against the wall panting. Yuki walked silently over to him and stared. Suichi pointed in the stall he was just in, his whole body shaking. Yuki looked and his eyes almost fell out.  
  
There on the urinal, with their back towards the door, was Kumagoro. He sat there...like he was taking a leak.  
  
"Oh there's the little sucker." Yuki said with a relief tone. He looked back at his shaking lover.  
  
"You screamed bloody murder because you found the bunny?"  
  
Suichi's face went bright red.  
  
"It scared me!! I wasn't expecting to see a bunny there as I was about to go pee!"  
  
"I see, so the pink bunny scared you enough for you to wet yourself?" Suichi looked up at Yuki, he noticed that his blond-haired lover's eyes were looking down, so he looked down as well, and sure enough, there was a huge wet spot on his pants.  
  
"Wahhh! Don't look!" Suichi yelled as he tried to cover it up by pulling his shirt down, but the puddle was so big that it wouldn't cover it all. "Oh god..how embarrassing!"  
  
Yuki smiled at his red faced lover and took off his messy leather jacket and put it around Suichi's shoulders. Suichi stood there and put his arms in the jacket and tied it around him, it was long enough to reach his ankles. Suichi was so relieved that he could walk out of the bathroom with some pride.  
  
"Arigatou, Yuki." Yuki smiled and bent his head down and kissed his lover squarely on the lips. Suichi got lost in the moment and closed his eyes.  
  
"Achem!"  
  
Suichi and Yuki stopped kissing and turned their heads to the entrance of the bathroom. K and Ryuichi stood there. Suichi's face turned redder then red...(AN: Come one come all! Come see the largest tomato ever to be seen!)  
  
"We herd a scream so we were interrupted by our ice cream search..thank you god...and came to see if you were all right." K said. Ryuichi's eyes were big.  
  
"OooOoooOoo"  
  
"Ryu-san!" Suichi whined a bit. "Oh! Ryu-san look!" Suichi ran back into the stall and Ryuichi followed. Ryuichi almost burst into tears as he saw Kumagoro..his lost and now found friend in the arms of his buddy, Suichi.  
  
"Kumagoro!! Suichi saved you from the Cockroaches!!!" Ryuichi lunged forward and grabbed Kumagoro and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I remember now...It was right after we had lunch. Kumagoro told me he had to take a leak so I put him on the urinal. He didn't want me in with him so I let him be. He's very, very sensitive you know. That's when I was called into the studio to check out the new music technique. I told him to come out when he was done. I guess I forgot about all of that, I was in the studio for at least an hour...that or..Kumagoro...you really had to pee didn't you?" Ryuichi held the bunny out in front of him and smiled. Everyone else just smiled and nodded. "I'm so glad I found you...."  
  
Ryuichi danced off in the bathroom by the sinks as K approached the red faced singer.  
  
"Way to go Suichi. You found the bunny now we can all go relax. Go home squirt...and uhh..make sure that nose of yours heals good."  
  
Suichi nodded and smiled a true smile.  
  
"Ryuichi..don't you have something to say to Suichi for finding Kumagoro?" K asked and all three turned around to see Ryuichi laying on the floor, curled up in a ball with Kumagoro in his arms, close to his face.  
  
The three just blinked.  
  
"Oh..Ryuichi...." K said.  
  
"Well, he has had a tiring day today." Suichi said. Yuki and K just stared at him.  
  
"And who hasn't?!" They both shouted in unison. Suichi just smiled.  
  
And in the room that was locked, Hiro took a long needed nap, laying on a table.  
  
THE END!!!! *********************  
  
So how'd did you all like it? Huh huh? I had fun with this story and I hope you did too. Please help yourself to the reviewing selection. I just love them. Let me know what you think. I'm thinking about making a sequel, when Ryuichi's on a Pixie Stick sugar high. Let me know what you think about that. Who knew Kumagoro would be found on a urinal....wow...  
  
Oh yes before I say so long for good I have a story.  
  
I posted the fourth chapter right before Easter, and the forth chapter introduced Nunamoro. Well on Easter morning the Easter bunny gave me a blue bunny! And I named it Nunamoro..I found it funny.  
  
Well, that's it for this story. YUP! No more updates, none what so ever. So I hope you all enjoyed it and I have many plans for new ones.  
  
If you like Inu-Yasha I have written the story it's at chapter three right now..I'll be focusing on that one now, called 'I Am Who I am' it's a drama rated PG  
  
If you like Mediaminer.org, I also have an original piece of work called 'Tragedy will find you' it's a drama rated R.  
  
Review please if ya read them, I'd love that. And I hope you read the ones that are soon to come out. Ja NE!! 


End file.
